


I'm only honest when it rains

by heryellowcup



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex almost walks in on them, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, OT3, Ruby is smarter than it might seem, They're all the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heryellowcup/pseuds/heryellowcup
Summary: Sam looks up from her phone, just long enough to regard Kara with a matching smile, then leans into her when the blonde proceeds to kiss her cheek. The rain is hitting the window with a lot more force now and Kara is certain she can even hear the thunder growl above them. Dangerously so."Keep texting her, will you?" Kara asks tentatively, her words nothing but a whisper against Sam's warm cheek. "I don't want her to be alone.""I don't either."Or; Lena is terribly scared of storms. Kara and Sam take it upon themselves to help their friend out. It's almost startling, how incredibly warm they all feel every time they end up falling asleep in each other's arms.





	I'm only honest when it rains

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, writing painfully fluffy one-shots for rare OT3s that almost no one seems to ship. Why not, guys?! They're cute! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy! :)

“Ruby Arias! I said no more ice cream!” Eyebrows furrowed and voice determined, Sam chastises her daughter. She ignores the puppy eyes that are being thrown her way, ignores the pleading look and the pout that usually gets her without any doubts, always. Which is something that Ruby knows, regularly takes advantage of. 

“But-” 

“No buts.” Sam cuts her off, voice still stern. She's not even close to breaking, denies herself the victorious smile that is already starting to form on her lips. Too early, she knows. “There’s no reason that could successfully excuse a third bowl of ice cream, now is there?” 

Sam is quite certain that she can taste the victory on her lips already, falters a little when she notes that this whole time, Kara had been suspiciously quiet next to her. She knows what's coming before it leaves Ruby's mouth, though one might argue that the dirty look she immediately shoots at the blonde is a tad too presumptuous anyways. “But Kara had four bowls already! Why is she allowed-” 

"Kara is an adult." It's nothing but the ordinary go-to answer, one they all know isn't always all that reliable. And frankly Ruby is growing too old to just accept it without a second thought, is starting to question the entire statement every time that her mom uses it. Even now she is merely looking at her with raised eyebrows, as if there are no words needed to win this argument, as if it's that easy. Sam thinks she might be right, holds onto it either way. Though she approaches it differently this time, in a way that she hopes comes across more mature than it actually is. "And she's not really that great of a role model. You shouldn't necessarily-" 

It's Kara who does the cutting off this time, with a determined jab right to Sam's ribs. A playful one. One that Sam expects and shields expertly. It causes a little smile to form on her lips either way and she sincerely hopes that entertwining her fingers with those of the hand that had, just a few seconds before, tried to attack her viciously won't work against her odds later on. Hopes that Ruby won't comment on it, won't roll her eyes like she usually does and draw attention to the way her thumb is now soothingly caressing the back of her girlfriend's hand. 

Her efforts are apparently not enough to stop Kara from huffing exaggeratedly, opening her mouth comically in what is clearly nothing but a very mocking attempt of pretending to be offended. 

"Ummm excuse me?" Kara drawls, sits up straight. In a very adult like manner, of course. Somehow she even manages to sound extremely serious as she speaks, another exaggerated gesture that causes Sam to laugh out loud. That causes the smallest of smiles to transcend onto Kara's lips, too, even though she's trying so hard to hide it, is trying so hard not to let Sam's dimples get to her. They might be her weakness, along with those damn eyes of hers. She keeps playing her act as though they hadn't affected her at all, still her serious self. "I'm a very responsible adult and a great role model! You take that back!" 

Kara almost pouts more than Ruby when Sam simply scoffs, lets out another painfully beautiful laugh. "Right, because responsible adults usually eat around fifty potsickers on a daily basis and would fall asleep on the couch and with their pants still on if it wasn't for their extremely amazing girlfriend." 

The argument is pretty great, even Kara has to admit that. Sam definitely has a point, and yet the blonde is nowhere near ready to admit that, especially considering the last part of the other woman's previous statement. And so it's Kara who scoffs this time, devious grin now clearly present on her lips. She might be into quite the bit of teasing every now and then, in moments like this where it is clearly called for. "Tss I think the girlfriend's really not all that great, to be honest." 

"I believe that awesome girlfriend you are talking about is the one who got you all of this ice cream to begin with," Sam points out smugly. A part of her feels the need to at least act like she is offended, but she also feels kind of helpless when Kara has obviously already moved on to her next mission that consists of making it all better again. There's really not much one can do when a Kara Danvers pulls her moves, the smirk on her lips dangerous, her pout nothing but a cheap distraction from the teasing words that had left the same mouth just moments ago. Sam falls for it nonetheless, like she always does. 

Kara knows she has won when Sam leans into her, with an exaggerated roll of her eyes and a huff that only causes the blonde's smirk to broaden. The way she tentatively wraps her arms around Sam is sweet despite her devious intentions and she knows she has succeeded in her rather appropriate seduction when the little girl grimaces next to them. Something she tends to do upon watching Kara wrap her mom around her little finger, so easily. 

And then Kara leans even closer, sweetly nuzzles the soft skin of Sam's cheek with her nose. Moves to her ear, then, their actions increasingly more inappropriate by the second. If it wasn't for her genius plan, Kara would have pulled away already, would have left Sam alone in her desperate state, heated cheeks, her eyes fluttering close. 

The low whisper that escapes Kara's lips as they caress Sam's ear is hoarse, is sexy, is one that would usually be sure to rile the other woman up. 

Instead, "Mmh baby, I really, really... really think you should let us have some more ice cream." 

It breaks the tension just like Kara had anticipated and she quickly escapes Sam's violent hand trying to hit her in the chest, laughs loudly as she easily scoops up Ruby. Her superspeed aids them to arrive in the kitchen in less than a second and they're each holding another bowl filled with an insane amount of ice cream not that much longer after that. They break out into another fit of laughter as soon as their hands meet in a celebratory high five and then they dig in, bowls almost empty again when they enter the living room, trying to contain their smug smirks. 

Though they soon realize that it's not necessary, their sheepish smiles rather unneeded when Sam isn't mad in the slightest, is on her phone instead. A confused expresion having settled on her face as she studies the screen intently, quickly types away. 

"It's Lena," she says without looking up, misses the way Kara's lips turn upwards ever so slightly upon hearing said name. The reasons for the small action are unbeknownst to Kara, still, but she seems to be very interested all of a sudden, quickly moving towards her girlfriend and resting her head in the other woman's lap. She looks up at her with big eyes as she replies. 

"Lena, yeah?" Kara asks around a mouthful of ice cream and if Sam notices the way Kara bites her lip and tilts her head to the side, she doesn't say anything. Her hand finds blonde curls instead, gently plays with them while she nods in confirmation. It causes Kara to hum happily, causes her to shift closer, to close her eyes. "What's up?" 

"I think she's just saying hi," Sam shrugs. Kara notes the confused expression that then settles on her face, watches her as she cranes her neck to get a look out of the window. 

"What are you doing?" Kara asks, both her and Ruby now equally as confused. Their wonder only intensifies when Sam doesn't answer them, proceeds to interact with her phone instead. With Lena. Kara can't blame her, wants to know what is going on either way. 

It's only when Kara realizes that it's raining outside that Sam replies, the light tapping of raindrops hitting the window nothing but a soothing background noise that adds to the atmosphere of a cozy night, one that all ot them seem to enjoy greatly. One that they soon find causes a certain friend of theirs great dismay and fear instead. 

"I think she might be scared of the storm," Sam whispers thoughtfully and Kara's eyes snap open immediately, the blonde getting up and reading the messages that Lena had sent her girlfriend. She knows the other woman well enough to know that Sam is right, that something is going on. A few texts, a few words enough to convey just how badly Lena doesn't want to be alone in this moment. 

"Aww, aunt Lena is scared of storms?" Ruby coos, joins them on the couch. She smiles when Kara playfully messes up her hair, scoops her up a second time that day right after she had placed her empty bowl on the small table in front of then. 

"I think it's time for bed, huh?" Kara grins when Ruby pouts in her arms. Unlike Sam, she is getting quite good at resisting it, prides herself on it, too, is up the stairs before the little girl can even begin to complain. 

She tries not to think of Lena while she tucks Ruby into bed. Succeeding is not necessarily what Kara would call it, but it works well enough to tell the girl one of her Supergirl stories that she knows she loves to hear about. Kara only makes her way back downstairs once she is quite certain that Ruby is fast asleep, approaches Sam with a soft smile on her lips, tenderly presses it against the brunette's temple. 

Sam looks up from her phone, just long enough to regard Kara with a matching smile, then leans into her when the blonde tenderly wraps her arm around her shoulder and proceeds to kiss her cheek instead. The rain is hitting the window with a lot more force now and Kara is certain she can even hear the thunder growl above them. Dangerously so.

"Keep texting her, will you?" Kara asks tentatively, her words nothing but a whisper against Sam's warm cheeks. "I don't want her to be alone." 

"I don't either." 

//

Kara and Sam are walking through rather empty streets when the first raindrops fall down on them, the sky having been tainted black all day. Dark clouds announcing the arrival of yet another storm that is to come.

It doesn't take them off guard, makes them smile instead. Droplets of water softly coating their hair, their skin, their intertwined fingers. The cool wind that accompanies the upcoming storm is nothing but soothing after a hot day and they simply grin at each other, genuinely so, when their eyes meet and they both sigh simultaneously.

And when the rain starts hitting the ground beneath them harder, when they can barely breathe thanks to the sheer force of it as well as their own laughter, Sam pulls Kara into a passionate kiss as though that's something people outside of movies do. There's more water cascading down their faces once they pull away, smile at each other, immediately lean closer again to kiss away the raindrops that are tracing their features tenderly, that are running down their cheeks and along their lips. A cold contrast to the warmth that their kisses bring. 

And they're completely soaked by the time they finally arrive at Sam's apartment, still laughing even though their drenched clothes now cause them to shiver slightly, the cold slowly seeping through them, damping their skin. They take them off on their way to the bedroom with the intention to get changed, but Kara soon finds the whole ordeal to be more distracting than she had previously expected it to be. She comes to a sudden halt as she watches Sam shed her pants off, her eyes deliberately following her every move.

Somehow the dim light, the rain hitting the windows and the warmth that rushes over them now that they're inside creates an atmosphere much more electrifying than either of them could have anticipated. Than Kara could have anticipated. She watches Sam, her mouth slightly agape, her cheeks flushed as she is slowly getting rid of her pants. Her shirt. Revealing more and more skin that Kara is dying to touch. 

Her eyes snap up, then, just in time to find that Sam is already looking at her, too. That she has caught her, knows exactly what is going through her mind. Never oblivious to the way Kara wants her, studies her hungrily, the longing in her eyes too much, almost impossible not to act on. 

Kara half expects Sam to pull her closer like she had earlier in the rain. And she wants her to, wants to lose herself in the way Sam starts chuckling, then. She is shaking her head in amusement, playfully pushes Kara on the bed. 

"Mind out of the gutter, sweetheart," Sam hums affectionately, regards her girlfriend with a teasing wink. And then she's gone, leaving a smiling Kara behind on the bed. 

There's hot cocoa in the making once the blonde joins Sam in the kitchen. The whole room smells of chocolate and warm milk, the oversized sweater that she is now wearing of Sam. Smells like home, so much so that Kara might want to bury herself in it, this cozy feeling engulfing her completely as she watches Sam. 

And it's only when Sam's phone starts vibrating on the counter that they both snap out of it, realize that the evening can't be this perfect and lovely for everyone. Lena's name lighting up on the screen reminds them of the thunder still growling outside, causes both of them to adapt a worried expression instead. Kara wants to reach out and hold Sam's hands, wants to silently tell her to be good to Lena, to let her know that she's not alone. Instead, she simply smiles at the other woman, takes her place in front of the counter and starts finishing up their hot cocoa. 

"You talk to Lena, I got this." She smiles softly despite the fact that if she was human, she would have burned herself already. 

"Are you sure?" Sam asks skeptically, eyebrows now raised. She is moving to pick up her phone nonetheless, her thumb hovering over the green button already. 

"I think I can handle it." The way she says it could almost lead one to believe she might be angry, might be annoyed. But the pout that immediately finds its way onto her lips tells another story. They both know Sam is right, know that the kitchen is definitely not where Kara belongs. They are also aware that the blonde will try her best nonetheless, and it's enough for Sam to shrug and take the phone call, the smallest of smiles still grazing her lips. 

"Lena, are you alright?" Kara can hear Sam ask said question so tenderly, the concern obvious in her voice. She is glad to not be the only one that worries about Lena on nights like this, when the sky is dark and the bolts of lightning actually seem threatening. 

She is, unfortunately, unable to hear Lena's reply from where she is still standing in the kitchen, the other woman having moved to the living room instead. What she can make out, however, are Sam's soothing words, reassuring the dark-haired woman on the other line, telling her that it's going to be okay. That she'll be alright no matter what. She sounds so comforting, so loving, that Kara feels her heart grow with pride, feels her cheeks heat up immediately upon thinking about the two of them, how much they care about each other. How much she cares about them.

And another rush of pride, then, when she places a few marshmallows and an insane amount of whipped cream into their cups, now filled to the brim with the sweet liquid they both tend to desire on rainy days. She brings them over to the living room, joins Sam on the couch and nuzzles her cheek tenderly, listens to the other woman reassuring Lena with even more words of encouragement. 

Another smile finds its way onto her lips soon after, when Sam takes the first sip of hot cocoa and regards Kara with a grin, with a simple, whispered "thank you". 

Two words that Lena doesn't miss, two words that are meant for Kara, that cause the conversation to come to an abrupt halt. Two words that acknowledge that Sam isn't alone, that there's another person with her, listening to them. Curling up next to her, as close as possible, wanting nothing more than for all of them to be okay. Absolutely hating that Lena feels like this, that as much as she wants to, there's not a lot that she can do to help. 

"Uhh yeah, Kara's with me." Those are the next words that Kara manages to properly process again, her heart beating faster than before. She hopes Lena doesn't mind. A slight sense of jealousy taking over when Kara considers that maybe Sam is the only person she wants to talk to, some worse feelings occupying her whole body upon wondering about all of the other possible reasons that could cause the voice she can barely make out to sound even more scared than before. Lost, even. And it's almost scary when Kara realizes that she would do pretty much anything to brighten said voice. Would do anything to turn the words escaping beautiful, red lips into hopeful ones instead. She doesn't want to hear the fear in them.

What was supposed to be nothing but a harmless phone call almost escalates then, in a quiet and all-consuming way. And there's absolutely nothing that either of them can do, when Lena's next words sound forced, sound as though she regrets calling in the first place. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." 

Kara should have known better, really. Because she knows how Lena thinks of herself. Knows how _low_ she thinks of herself, sometimes. How she sees herself as a burden more often than not, as someone who doesn't deserve anything good. 

"You're not interrupting Lena, I-" It's more of an impulse than words that she has actually thought through. Because she can't shake off the feeling that she has to do something, that she can't just let this go. But Lena interrupts her, firm and determined, and both Kara and Sam are left feeling defeated when the other woman mutters some words, hangs up right after as though she shouldn't have called in the first place. 

"It's fine, Kara, I'll leave you guys to it. Enjoy your date night." 

They sit in silence for a while after that. Sam is still holding the phone, is still looking at it while Kara sighs and shifts even closer. The rumbling of the thunder above them drowns out the unmistakable sound of their shallow breathing, almost does the same with their softly whispered words. 

Perhaps they're supposed to get lost, Kara thinks, even as they escape their lips. Perhaps they're not supposed to be heard, not when they hold so much more meaning than Kara ought to infuse them with. 

The blonde believes that even Sam's seem appropriate in this setting only, in this fragile moment that almost collapses with every bolt of lightning, dreads to fall apart just like Lena is. 

"She must be so scared." 

"I wish we could help." 

"I wish there was something we could do." 

"I wish-" 

"I'm sorry." 

Kara herself isn't even certain what those muttered words are supposed to mean, what exactly she is apologizing for. She simply feels that it's the appropriate thing to do, Sam's hand holding hers tighter as she does so. The look they share is nothing but understanding. 

It's almost silly, really, when they fall into bed that night with thoughts of Lena still occupying their minds. Along with the feeling of guilt and regret, and so much questioning. And they're unable to let go even when they lose themselves in each other, Lena still there with them when they find comfort in their soft touches.

The storm is still doing its destructive work outside by the time they finally close their eyes and Kara prays, to rao, that Sam won't hold it against her that green, scared eyes are still everything she can think of. 

//

Lena, unsurprisingly, doesn't call anymore after that. Not even on nights where wind and rain are all that she can hear, when said sleepless nights turn into thunder induced nightmares instead. When she jerks out of them, feels alone and helpless and still doesn't even dare entertain the thought that the two people she cares about most are merely a phone call away. 

Kara and Sam, for their part, aren't taken off guard by the lack of calls, of messages, those next few weeks. Lena feels like she had interrupted something that the two of them had never wanted to share with her and they're both aware of the amount of guilt that a few simple words have left her with. 

And they don't talk about it, either, when they cross paths at work, meet up like they usually do. The fear that might seem childish to some, the demons that both Sam and Kara know have been caused by Lena's severe childhood trauma is something that's left unspoken between all of them. It lies in the air, thick and heavy, and yet all three of them manage to breathe through it. They feel detached, in a way, but their smiles are nothing but genuine. Just like their talks, the subtle touches that could be considered inappropriate if it wasn't for how normal they were at this point. 

And storms aren't the same after that, either, are merely a whirlwind of emotions that only someone as powerful and enthralling as Lena could cause.

Sam and Kara are reminded of it when another storm arrives, and with it the remainders of what Lena still feels like whenever thunder growls above them. As though she can't call them anymore, as though she is a burden instead of the friend that they cherish so much. 

Reassuring messages are sent each time dark clouds appear in the usually bright sky. A light drizzle is enough for the worry to take over. It's immediate, it's painful, and after the first few storms both Sam and Kara had finally stopped talking around the subject as though wanting to protect their friend was something to be ashamed of. Now they reach for the phone almost instantly, sending out messages that reach from "We hope you're okay" to "Please call us if you need anything". She never does, of course, but what they do get in response is a single, red heart emoji. It's not nearly enough, but it keeps them grounded, in a way, lets them know that Lena is aware of how much they truly care.

It's on this particular night, however, that the red heart doesn't seem to be enough anymore. It's a sign of appreciation, still, one that makes both of them smile giddily in a way that almost makes them feel guilty. But what they need is something else, something real, something that they can hold onto while the storm hovers outside, when the rain hits their window with a force that might just break the glass. 

It starts slow, at first, nothing but a slight tapping against the window sill, something Sam's and Kara's laughter drowns out easily. 

"Kara?!" Sam almost sounds shocked. The key word being almost, her disbelieving expression having been replaced with a much more teasing one already. The words leaving her mouth shortly after sound chastising nonetheless. "Please tell me you did _not_ just use your superspeed to eat two whole pizzas!"

Kara is a fast eater, always has been, but they both know that Sam is obviously right, the pizza cartons in front of them now empty despite the fact that they have arrived less than a minute ago. The blonde decides to play their little, fun game nonetheless, a cheeky grin having found its way onto her lips alreay. "Psshh I did not!" 

"Oh really?" The scepticism is obvious, laced into Sam's words as she raises her eyebrows. There's still a smile tugging on her lips when she moves closer, tenderly wipes away the residue of tomato sauce from the corner of Kara's mouth, to prove her point even further. "You're unbelievable." 

"Unbelievably cute?" Kara tries, knows her pout works at least partially when Sam rolls her eyes affectionately, pulls the blonde further into her soft embrace. 

"You wish," she hums, emphasizes her apparent disdain with a tender kiss to Kara's temple. "Now, focus, I didn't force myself through the first few Star Wars movies for you to ruin our marathon." 

Kara wants to roll her eyes, too, wants to mirror Sam's (almost) annoyed expression, wants to argue that she'd never be the one to ruin something as beautiful as that. But then strong arms pull her even closer and she has to admit that she's kind of lost, Sam's teasing long forgotten, nothing compared to the cozy feeling that immediately rushes over her. 

They're so caught up in the movie, so caught up in each other, that they barely notice the overbearing presence of the storm outside. It's only when thunder strikes so hard that both of them wince notably, that they finally take note of its arrival. It seems to be worse, too, worse than all of the previous storms and they're already nervously glancing at their phones every so often. The concern consumes them instantly and they are both aware of the everlasting presence of Lena that lies in the air, between them, even if they don't dare to say it out loud just yet. 

They keep watching the movie in a false pretense of comfort and it's only when another, even louder, strike of thunder hits that Sam finally breaks. Stops caring about what this might mean. She has to be there for Lena on nights like this, knows to interpret the way Kara nervously fumbles with her own fingers in a way that clearly says she feels the same. 

Sending a message won't be enough, receiving a single heart in response won't either. 

"I'm going to invite her over," she says out ot nowhere, the words laced with a sense of final determination despite the slight shaking of her hands as she reaches for the phone. That's when she backtracks, too, worries her lower lip between her teeth and faces Kara. "If that's okay with you, of course...?" 

There's not much the blonde can do, except to nod, almost eagerly so. Lena's name is left unspoken, still, but a wave of relief washes over when Kara realizes that she, once again, hadn't been the only one worrying about their friend. It makes her feel calmer, in a way, to know that the pang of guilt she feels on nights like this is unnecessary, to say the least. 

In the end they decide on sending a simple message, one that is questioning, infused with concern, but more of a statement than anything nonetheless. Giving Lena the option of declining is appropriate, of course, but it feels like they're risking too much by doing so, still. 

Waiting for an answer is nerve wracking, possible reactions all that they can think about. And yet neither of them anticipate for it to come as something as bold as a knock on their front door. It sounds hesitant, soft, but it's there and Kara is up in a second, opens the door so quickly one might think she's terrified of Lena changing her mind, of doubting herself, of turning around and leaving when all they need for her is to join them inside and take some of the tension away. 

The hug Kara pulls her into is almost desperate, is needing, wanting. She holds her so tightly that the muffled whisper of a question is something that both her and Sam can barely make out. And yet the tender "are you sure I won't intrude?" is enough for Sam to move closer as a silent answer, for her to join the embrace. 

"Come on, we're watching Star Wars."

It's an invitation, really, as well as yet another reassurance that Lena is wanted, that she's not interrupting anything but a movie night that they so desperately want her to join. 

They don't comment on the tear stains that they can clearly make out on the dark-haired woman's red cheeks, simply pull her inside and tell her to get comfortable instead. Though Kara can't stop herself from commenting on the bright smile that suddenly lights up on Lena's face, one that causes her own lips to curve upwards. "That into Star Wars, huh? Nerd." 

It's affectionate, breaks the tension, and just a few minutes later they find themselves on the couch with an exhausted Lena spread out between them. And they don't have to voice it out loud, how incredibly right this feels somehow, when the discrete look they share instead says so much more than that anyways. It's reassuring for them, this time, a silent agreement that Kara's hand in Lena's hair is okay, that the way the dark haired woman holds onto them is somehing that they have both been longing for. 

They believe that even Lena might think the thunder to be a lot less threatening, now, the bolts of lightning nothing but a gentle light that illuminates their features every now and then, shines a light on their soft smiles and lets them know that everything is going to be okay.

And it's only when the familiar credits roll that both Sam and Kara realize that Lena has fallen asleep. Kara's tender stroking of her hair and the gentle dribbling of rain against the window having lulled her into a peaceful sleep. Moving and waking her up in the process of doing so doesn't necessarily seem like an option, and so they simply keep watching her instead, goofy smiles plastered onto their faces. 

It's silly, how happy it makes them to see Lena asleep and well. How horrible they feel just thinking about pulling her back into the reality of it all. They know they'll have to eventually, can't bring themselves to do risk it just yet. Don't want to. 

"I don't want to wake her up," it's a soft whisper in the dark, accompanied by soft fingers finding Sam's hand, entertwining them hesitantly. Bolder, then, when the other woman merely nods im agreement, keeps her eyes on Lena.

It's full lips mumbling softly in their sleep, it's desperate hands clutching both of their shirts, it's the sleeping figure between them wanting to be closer, closer, closer, and suddenly they're goners. 

"We shouldn't," they both whisper at the same time, almost chuckling upon how ridiculous it all seems. Fully aware that it's not what friends do, Kara carefully carries Lena into their bed either way, just a few seconds later.

As though it is the most normal thing, they settle down next to Lena, hold her, comply when a sleepy voice begs them to "please". Just, please. They don't know what she's asking for, do everything that they can think of nonetheless. Kara's about to drift off into a blissfull sleep when she hears Sam whisper a quiet "goodnight" and she reaches for her hand immediately, arm still tightly thrown around Lena's small body. She can't fathom why she feels so warm, can't imagine ever having felt this comfortable before. 

//

Lena's gone when Kara opens her eyes the next time, squints them together as soon as the rays of sunshine filtering through the window hit her face. She still basks in them as she tries to find Sam next to her in bed, finds nothing but empty space and still warm covers instead. She thinks that if it wasn't for the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes, she might have buried herself in them, might have never wanted to get up. 

Though she knows that she will have to eventually, slips into Sam's sweater in order to make it just a tiny bit more bearable. It smells like her, smells like Lena, too, and it almost hurts, how much it remembers her of the night before. And yet it's not until she spots the loving note that Lena has left on her bedside table, that a permament, goofy smile finds its way onto her lips. One she believes might stay there all day. 

It's only two words, really, a simple 'thank you' and yet another heart scribbled onto a tiny piece of paper. It's ridiculous how happy it makes her, how giddy, how she almost flies into the kitchen where Sam is waiting, the carefree spring in her steps painfully obvious. 

"That happy, huh?" Sam asks as she hands her a cup of coffee, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, one that matches her teasing smirk. 

"Lena left a note." It's a soft hum that escapes smiling lips, a happy sigh. Kara sets her coffee aside, does the same with Sam's, freeing their hands so they can find another occupation instead. One that involves soft fingers brushing against delicate skin, grabbing firmly, pulling closer. Kara's cupping the back of Sam's neck as she kisses her deeply. 

Another, more tender, one before they break apart, breathless and giddy, not wanting to let go. It's only then that Sam formulates a reply, cheeky and with yet another grin grazing her features, just as she brushes some stray curls behind the blonde's ear. "Mmh I know." 

"Perhaps we should answer her." It's a suggestion, but Kara is already reaching for her phone, biting her lip and trying not to get distracted by the way Sam is watching her. As though she can look right through her, knows exactly how warm this makes her feel. 

"Perhaps we should." 

And they do. Kara sends a simple response to Lena's note. A simple "anytime", before she tilts her head to the side, a thoughtful expression settling on her face. The "seriously, we mean it. anytime." is more of an afterthought, is nothing but genuine and something the blonde hopes Lena will take advantage of. 

It's a silent agreement, when Sam reads the message and smiles, presses another kiss to Kara's temple and pulls her closer once again, that this is exactly how it's going to be. That this is how they're going to talk about the previous night. Vague, as though it's something ordinary that happens all the time, as though only the warmth that rushes over them just thinking about it deserves to be acknowledged. 

// 

To their surprise, and absolute delight, Lena comes back to their offer. Several times, even. She relishes that they're only one message away, whenever she needs them. And both Kara and Sam can't even find the right words to express how happy it makes them, to know that such a small gesture has the power to make Lena feel less alone. 

The blonde barely dares to admit that yes, she really does smile whenever she spots dark clouds in the sky. That the slightest drizzle makes her feel giddy and excited, that one drop of water falling onto her is enough to turn her into an absolute goner. She looks forward to stormy days now, thinks that Sam, and even Lena, might too. They feel cozy more than anything now, a growl of thunder nothing but a gentle reminder of how they're going to spend the night. Cuddled up on the couch, all three of them, until they fall into bed instead, hold each other. Exchange comforting touches, tender smiles, soft kisses on delicate skin. 

It's so natural that neither of them necessarily see the need to talk about it. Their connection so strong, so grounding, their nights still so fragile that they might fall apart due to some simple words, voiced out loud at the wrong time. 

The storms are excuses that soon become unneded, soon arrive less frequently, soon turn into something that they long for. They're no longer something that they need in order to invite Lena over, the other woman staying with them almost every night now, even when the sky is so clear that Kara can tell them about the stars instead. Huddled up on their balcony, wrapped into blankets and cozy sweaters, after yet another movie night.

Though it's this particular Sunday morning that everything comes to a sudden halt. It's Alex who finds the offending pair of shoes, amongst other things, when she drops Ruby off after yet another sleepover. She has a key, let's them in without even considering that she might be about to walk into something that is definitely not meant for her eyes to see. 

They're red pumps, lying next to the door, ones she knows neither Kara nor Sam would ever wear. She recognizes them, too, studies them for a while before she decides to ask the teenager who has already sprinted towards the couch. "Are those Lena's?" 

"Yup." No other reaction than that, perhaps a tiny smile. 

It only causes Alex's brows to furrow even more, as she eyes the shoes again, tries to find more evidence that Lena is, in fact, here in this apartment. "Is she staying over?" 

"Probably, she always does." A broader smile now, one that Alex can't quite share just yet. 

"She always stays over? With Kara and Sa-" She comes to a halt, suddenly, and it's with raised eyebrows and wide eyes that she comes to a horrible realization. "Oh god. She and Kara and- do they... I mean, are they-" 

And, no, that's really not something she should be asking a thirteen year old girl, let alone the daughter of one of the women she currently suspects are doing things she has never wanted to even think about. A sigh of relief almost escapes her lips when she notes that Ruby already seems to be otherwise occupied, simply shrugs.

Having to wake one of them up seems like the biggest challenge in that moment, accidentally walking in on them and their (probably) inappropriate morning routine what Alex fears most. 

"I'm coming in now," she announces her arrival loudly, rolls her eyes when there's nothing but a definite lack of a response. Rolls them even harder, then, when she opens the door and sees that not one of them has moved a single muscle yet, all of them fast asleep. The groan she lets out paired with the surprise that rushes over her definitely overshadows the way her lips curl upwards into the slightest of smiles, upon seeing them this comfortable, this happy. Their peaceful and content expressions undeniable. 

She pulls their blanket away with a muttered "please don't be naked under there", thanks rao that they're wearing shirts, at least. That Lena seemingly had the decency to put on shorts, too. They don't hide the way all of their legs are entangled, don't hide how they're tightly holding onto each other as though they're afraid one might leave otherwise. 

Alex physically has to repress yet another eyeroll when the lack of blankets only causes one head to shoot up, Kara now blinking at her in confusion, still sleepy and barely able to comprehend what is happening. 

Only when Alex's eyes dart between her and the two barely clothed bodies next to her does she spring into action, quickly grabs the blanket and throws them over Sam and Lena. She tries not to smile upon noticing that they're already cuddling closer again, can't afford to show such emotions openly when her sister is still standing in front of their bed, arms crossed, eyebrows raised. 

"It's- um... it's not what it looks like." It's all she manages in her sleepy state, knows fully well that it's not enough to soothe Alex. "We're just uh, we're friends."

Alex snorts, loudly, once again eyes the scene in front of her. "Friends, right." 

Kara feels her cheek flush, feels them heat up, nervously runs her hand through her hair and rushes to explain. "Lena comes over when it storms. She's scared."

"There was no storm last night." 

Kara turns into the definition of 'deer caught in headlight', in that moment, all of her excuses flying out of the window in less than a second. In one calm statement from Alex. And then the atmosphere shifts, when they both hear Lena mumble something in her sleep, when they watch her desperate act of trying to get closer to Sam. When Alex watches Kara, too, the loving, the nervous, the concerned expression written all over the blonde's face. 

It brings out a side in Alex that neither of them had known she possessed, a rather protective one over the dark-haired woman lying in the middle of their bed. The one who is so clearly enamoured with both of them. 

"Don't hurt her, yeah?" 

//

"You like her." 

It's a few days after Alex had found the three of them together, had forced them to finally talk about it. And yet Kara is nowhere near ready to admit something as huge as that, not even when Sam looks at her like that, her voice not accusatory in the slightest. She deflects, instead, cheeks red. "She's our friend, of course I like her." 

"You know what I mean." Sam rolls her eyes, but the crude gesture is gentle, still, her previous acknowledgement nothing but a knowing statement. She is not judging, simply observing what's right in front of them. 

Kara knows that honesty is definitely something she can afford in this moment, is something that is needed, even, and yet it all feels somewhat too fragile. Sam knows her truth already, and yet Kara keeps avoiding her gaze. 

"You like her too." 

"I do." Sam is straightforward and Kara almost feels ashamed. It also gives her exactly the kind of confidence she so desperately needs.

She's fidgeting with her own fingers, only looks up once Sam takes her hand gently, encourages her to do so. A sigh of relief escapes her lips when the other woman is smiling at her. It's okay. 

"A-and, that's okay, right?" Kara feels hesitant, still, has never really considered any of this an actual option that they could persue. "That we like her, I mean."

Sam barely manages to stop herself from snorting again, simply shakes her head in amusement instead, affectionately so. She coaxes Kara closer, too, brushes blonde curls behind her ear in what is a comforting gesture. "We're happy, yeah?" 

"Very." It practically radiates off of Kara, said happiness, the giddy smile now spread out on her lips almost reaching from one ear to the other. It's absolutely endearing, Sam thinks, pulls her impossibly closer. 

"Then that's all that matters." 

And Kara believes her, thinks that maybe it doesn't have to be that complicated after all. 

//

They decide to ask her out a few days later. And when they do, it's messy. They're giddy and nervous and even Sam, who tries so hard not to seem fazed in the slightest, plays with her hair in the way Kara knows she only does whenever she's anxious about something. 

It's silly, the two of them giggling like little school girls in front of Lena's office. Holding hands, hiding plumerias behind their backs, their hushed words excited and apprehensive all at the same time. They suddenly feel small, too, and even though they have practiced their proposal more than once behind closed doors, Kara suddenly finds herself doubting it all. 

"What if she says no?!" Her words are quiet, laced with concern. They're barely a whisper as she clutches Sam's hand tightly. "

It's grounding, the way Sam simply squeezes back, lets out a soft laugh and regards her with a tender peck on the lips. Before that mischievous smirk is back on her lips, anyways, the teasing spark in her eyes as well. It's all mocking from then on, a gentle effort to make this whole situation a lot less scary. 

"You do realize she's been sleeping in our bed for literally weeks now, right?" Another hit when Kara's expression doesn't soften any further. "Without pants." 

It seems as though that's enough, almost causes Kara to chuckle, to blush, as well, the blonde finally opening the door in front of them, after having taken one last, deep breath.

Lena is surprised to see them, they can tell, and her bright smile almost overshadows all of their worries. It's so genuine, so loving, that Kara almost feels as though she knows her answer already. Though her eyebrows are raised, too, as though their anxious behavior hasn't been missed by her either, the way Kara's still fumbling with her own fingers, still holds Sam's hand a little too tightly. Very obviously so. 

"Sam, Kara! What are you guys doing here?" She asks in surprise, gets up to greet them just like she always does. A simple hug, usually, a peck on the cheek on stormy nights, when they all feel the need to be more affectionate than they usually are. 

"We're, uh- just umm checking-" Kara stops herself, cheeks flushed, runs her hand through her blonde curls. Apparently words aren't all that easy when faced with Lena Luthor, when trying to ask her out. 

"What she's trying to say-" Sam starts, bites her lip when Lena tilts her head to the side, a worried expression settling on her face as well. 

"Is everything okay?"

Kara's guilt for making her feel this way gets soothed notably when she hands Lena the flowers just seconds later. When the other woman's smile broadens and she relaxes visibly, though obviously still wondering what this all means. She takes them gladly, thanks them more than once. Kara can't be quite certain just yet, but she is sure that Lena is blushing ever so slightly, her cheeks having adapted a rosy tint. One that they both believe compliments her skin perfectly. 

"What is this all about?" The CEO chuckles, eyes darting between the flowers, the two of them and their intertwined hands. She's clearly taken aback. 

Kara is nothing but a blushing mess, at this point, and so Sam is the one who takes the reigns, smiles at Lena in the most charming way she knows. The blonde really has no idea where she takes that confidence from, but she's certainly not complaining. "We were just wondering if you might want to go out with us tomorrow?" 

The confusion clearly written all over Lena's face doesn't falter just yet, though there is the tiniest hint of a smirk starting to form on her lips. It's hesitant, almost daring to hope. "Of course, I know this great bakery around the corn-" 

"Like, dinner," Kara clarifies, her cheeks having turned a few shades darker. 

"As in-" 

The blonde doesn't let Lena finish the thought, for once feeling brave. Feeling as though that's what she has to be. "As in, a date."

Her breathing flattens out after that, is shallow, her heartbeat a lot more faster than it probably should be. This is the moment that will either make or break this relationship and it's absolutely nerve wrecking. Sam seems to feel it too, the air around them heavy and thick and infused with concern. The giddy kind of electricity that causes them all to be fidgety, causes them to hold their breath, then, as they wait for an answer. Hope for a certain one. 

It's not what they get, exactly, but Kara thinks that the actual words leaving Lena's mouth are even better. 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Lena beams, then, and Kara almost starts floating from the amount of sheer happiness that seems to consume her fully. She wants to laugh, wants to jump in the air, wants to swoop them both into a tight hug. And she does, draws them both in until there's no space left between them, until they seemingly become one. And she desperately begs for them to understand, hoping especially for Lena to get the message to keep hugging her _and for the love of rao don't **ever** stop smiling like that._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
